Different Kind of Baby, For a Different Kind of Family
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Mirabella Roma-Rogers, a one time coldhearted assasin is happily enjoying married life to one Steve Rogers. However eveything changes when Mirabella suddenly become pregnant. Now both Mirabella and Steve have to deal with parenthood as well as Mirabella's ex lover appearing in their lives. Sequel to Code Name: The White Butterfly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One-Baby

"Sugar, Steve, sugar, no that's salt," Mirabella Rogers, nee Roma said tiredly trying to swap her husband's hand away from pouring something that he shouldn't to the bowl below them. Which was a mixture of chocolate, eggs, flour, and milk. Mirabella had been trying to teach Steve how to bake all afternoon (God knew why he wanted to learn in the first place, since cooking what obviously not his strength) "That's baking powder. And I already told you that's salt."

"Then why do they all look the same?" Steve Rogers said with a puzzled look on his face. "And don't be impatient."

"I'm not being impatient," she sighed. "It's just I've been doing these housewifely duties for almost a year, I could do them with both of my eyes close. Why don't you just let me make you brownies and you can sit down and watch sports or something?"

Mirabella had once been a very successful SHIELD agent whose code name had been the White Butterfly, buts she had quit when she and Steve had gotten married after suffering trough a traumatic experience (thanks a lot Loki) that had worried Steve to no end, she thought being a stay at home wife would be easier for him.

But it was just so boring.

She would cook and clean and play with Lady and wait until Steve got home. She felt so old, and she was only twenty, almost twenty one.

"Sports are overrated," Steve kissed the side of her forehead. "Besides all games are bought off."

"That's not true."

"Mirabella, you don't know anything about sports," he teased her.

"And you don't know anything about cooking," she said as she mixed the contents bowl. She heard a crunch. She looked down and saw broken eggshells in the bowl. "Uh, Steve these don't go here."

Steve raised his arms in mock frustration. "So sue me, I can't cook."

"That's why you have me silly," she said. "I'll finish these up, why don't you take Lady to take a walk. She's tired about being cooped up." She motioned to the tiny cocker spaniel puppy that was whining at both of them and named Lady.

"I can take a hint," he said jokingly. "I'll be back in half an hour."

"Your delicious brownies should be done by them."

"Ha ha, you're so funny, Mrs. Rogers," Steve kissed her again and ruffled her bright orange hair. "That's why I married you."

"Really, I thought it was because you wouldn't be able to survive without my cooking skills." she joked back.

After Steve left and Mirabella put the brownies in the oven she went to the bathroom and unwrapped a package that she had wrapped only hours before in three different kinds off Kleenex boxes. She had been feeling strange lately and this little test would answer her questions.

It was a pregnancy test.

She didn't know how she felt about this. She didn't even know if she wanted a baby, god knows that she didn't have a happy childhood or any siblings. She didn't even know if Steve wanted kids even though he looked like the father type.

She peed on the stick and the wait for the results seemed endless, finally she looked at the stick and she stopped breathing. There was a simple plus sign.

She was pregnant.

She and Steve were going to have their first baby.

Mirabella broke into loud, happy sobs. She could hardly believe that she was carrying a baby inside her. Better yet, Steve's baby.

She couldn't wait to tell him, but she wanted to do it a subtle, and clever way.

She was sure that Steve will be as happy as she was.

"Honey, I'm home," Steve called out followed by a barking Lady.

"Hey, how was the park," she said as she took the leash eagerly from Steve. Lady licked her leg and she was dancing around there room as if she knew Mirabella's news too.

"Great," he said as he sniffed the air. "The brownies smell good, if I do say so myself." he smirked.

"Yeah, brownies great, I have a surprise for you," she said her ice blue eyes dancing with excitement. "How would you feel about a baby?"

Steve's smile faltered. "A baby?"

"Yes," she pressed. "Would you like to have one?"

Steve rubbed his hand through his blond hair in concentration. "Sure, a baby sounds nice-"

"Great-"

"But not right now." he finished.

Mirabella felt her mouth close and her spirits dropped. "What?" even her voice was squeaky.

"Don't get me wrong, Mirabella I want a baby," he kissed her pale forehead. "Just not right now, it's too soon. We only just go married, we have plenty of time and we can keep practicing." he winked at her. "Now what's your surprise?"

Mirabella felt so bad that she wanted to grab Lady and sob on her. "We could add sprinkles to the brownies." she said meekly.

"Delicious," he said grinning. "I love you, Mrs. Rogers."

"I love you too." she said weakly. Though she wondered if Steve would feel the same way once he knew that she was expecting a baby. Or if he would even love this baby that was growing inside of her.

-End of Chapter One-

Since a few people wanted a sequel I decided to make one, I hope you like it, sorry if it's a little short. Mirabella's ex-boyfriend will appear in the next few chapters, what kind of person should he be? I'm open to suggestion and character profiles for Mirabella's ex and Steve's rival! : )


	2. Fainting Spell

Chapter Two: Fainting Spell

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Steve whispered that night in bed. He laid a hand on her lower back and wondered what was wrong with her. She had been unusually quiet at dinner and she seemed upset with him, but she didn't want to tell him why.

"I'm fine," she whispered without bothering to turn back, she knew she was acting like a total brat. But she couldn't help it. How could Steve just come out and say that he didn't want babies? What would he say to her when he finally saw that she was becoming slower and fatter? She had about a hundred questions in her mind, but she could bear to tell Steve.

"No, you're not," he said sighing annoyed. "You're hiding something. Now why wont you tell me?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" she snapped. "Now why wont you leave me alone?"

Steve hissed a little. "You know you can count on me right?" he inched forward and wrapped his arms around her petite body. "I'm still going to love you."

Mirabella felt a lump in her throat and she felt that he tears would start spilling it if she wasn't careful. "I know," she wiggled out of his embrace. "I'm just really tired right now. I want to get some sleep."

Steve kissed the side on her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he murmured.

As soon as Mirabella woke up the next morning she knew something was wrong. Steve wasn't in bed next to her and the air smelled of slightly burnt pancakes and sweet syrup. Steve might not know how to make brownies but he was actually a pretty good cook for breakfast.

Mirabella actually loved the smell of pancakes in the morning. The sweet smell usually made her hungry but right now it was starting to make her feel. . .a little queasy.

Her stomach jumped once and she felt something stuck in her throat. She knew what followed next. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom barely having time to lift the lid up and throw the contents inside.

She kept throwing up for a few minutes and she felt like fainting in the middle of the bathroom floor.

Steve having heard her retching, timidly open the door. "Ella? You ok?"

"Go away, Steve," she managed. "This is disgusting."

Steve smiled a little as he open the door. "More disgusting that blood? I don't think so." he palmed her forehead. "So you threw up, huh? You don't feel warm, but your hands feel a little clammy. It's probably the bug that has been going on."

He bend down and pick up Mirabella, who was too ashamed to look at him. She knew that it wasn't the bug, it was morning sickness, she knew she might have some, but not this early. Sure she could pass this as the bug for now, but what about every time it happened? Steve would probably go mental and take her to go get a check up and then the whole charade would be over.

She was so glad when Steve laid her on the bed and cover her up with the warm, thick blanket. "Bed," he said firmly as he sat at the edge on the bed. "So I guess no pancakes?" he said teasingly.

"No pancakes."

Steve hesitated. "Look, I have to go to work, but I can call Tony-"

"No," she blurted out. "You go to work, Steve. I'll be fine."

Steve looked uncomfortable. "You sure?"

She managed a weak smile. "I'm fine, now go."

Steve kissed her on the forehead. "Feel better." he murmured.

Mirabella's stomach feel better after she got a few hours of sleep. She was doing a little bit on housework with Lady following behind he like her own personal guard dog. Around noon, Pepper called her.

"Hey, darling!" Pepper chirped easily through the phone. "How's married life?"

"Hey, Pep." she said weakly.

"Are you sick?" she asked worried. "You sound sick."

"I'm fine," she lied. At least her stomach wasn't so upset anymore. "What's up?"

"I totally need a break from Tony and Stefan." she said referring to Tony and her's ambitious two year old, who was even worse than Tony. "I called Natasha want to grab some lunch just the three of us?"

"Sure," Mirabella said, she still wasn't feeling that well, but she hadn't seen Pep or Nat in weeks and she was bursting to tell anyone the big news. "Where?"

Pepper jumbled out the address and Mirabella forced herself in the shower and into half decent clothes. Apparently it didn't even matter what she put on or how she had tried to look half decent, because Pepper and Natasha noticed how shitty she looked the minute she walked in.

Natasha whistled. "What happen, Roma? You look like crap." Natasha Romanoff's red hair had grown longer and now adorned her pale face. She had been dating Clint Barton for a year and looked happy for a change.

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically as she slipped in a chair.

"I thought you told me you weren't sick," Pepper retorted. She had lost her baby fat and she was as thin as ever.

"I'm not," she said lazily.

"Then why do you look like you're about to faint right here?"

"I'm not," she replied annoyed. Since when were they so observant in her anyway? "Why don't we order?"

Natasha looked at Pepper.

"Hey, Mirabella is something wrong with Steve?" she asked gently.

Mirabella's face burn as she looked at the menu in front of her. "No," she said quickly. She grabbed a piece of bread from the basket and stuffed it in her face. She had thought this conversation could have gone smoother, but apparently that wasn't going to be the case. "What's makes you say that?"

"Because you look kind of . . .tense," Pepper hesitated. "Even more than usual I mean."

"I already told you, I'm fine," she insisted, feeling too guilty to look at them. She slapped butter on a another piece of bread and stuffed it in her face to avoid talking. She chewed once, then twice, uh oh apparently the butter wasn't such a good idea.

Mirabella shot out of her chair and ran to the nearest bathroom pushing waiters and toddlers out of her way.

She felt a lot better when she threw up even though that bread had been her breakfast.

Pepper and Natasha were waiting outside looking worried.

"Ella, you ok?" Pepper asked frowning. "Did you throw up?"

Mirabella nodded.

"But why?" Natasha asked. "You told us you weren't sick-"

"I'm not. . .not really anyway," she fumbled with her words. "I'm pregnant."

Nat and Pep blinked once.

Then twice.

They burst out in loud squeals, well Pepper did, and they hugged Mirabella. "That's such good news, why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not good news," she replied, then she burst out crying. "Steve doesn't want a baby." she sobbed.

Natasha frowned. "What? Steve, we are talking about the same Steve Rogers right?"

Pepper put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What exactly did he say sweetheart?"

"Well I asked him, hypothetically if he wanted a baby and he said no. Not yet anyway."

"Well, see not yet can still be a yes!" Pepper said brightly.

"And you know Steve would go crazy for a baby," Natasha said wisely. "He's probably just worried about being a father that's all."

"How pregnant are you anyway?"

"I'm not sure."

"Mirabella you have to go to the doctor!" Pepper scolded.

"I know," she said. "I'll go, as soon as I tell Steve."

"When are you going to tell him?" Natasha asked softly as she pushed back an orange curl.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe tonight."

"Good," Pepper said proudly. "Remember how Tony was when I first told him? He just needed time to get used to it."

"Yes, and Mirabella to slap him," Natasha snorted.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "And that too."

"Thanks guys," she said as she looked at her watch. "Shoot, it's almost three, I need to buy the stuff for dinner."

Pepper and Natasha said their goodbyes and whispered good luck and Mirabella went across to the supermarket, feeling lighter than before. She was picking up the pasta and spaghetti sauce when she felt a sudden pain in her head. She squinted her eyes shut, but that just seemed to make everything worse. Everything was spinning and slowly turning black.

She tried to grabbed a hold of something, but her strength and body seemed to be slipping.

"Ma'am you ok?" she heard someone say. "Miss? Woman down on aisle four!"

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much for your reviews and suggestions!


	3. Two Surprises

Chapter Three-Two Surprises

Mirabella didn't remember much after she fainted. And what she did remember, was only sounds. Yelling, gasping, ambulances, screaming. The sharp pain of a needle, someone pushing her into a hospital bed, someone drawing her blood. Everything was just so scary, so unrealistic that the last thing she wanted to do was wake up.

But she did eventually.

And the first person she was none other than her friend, Dr. Bruce Banner.

She sat up groggily and stared at Bruce, she blinked her light blue eyes as if not really believing that he was there or that she really was in the hospital. She jerked her hand forward to grab the glass of water on her bedside table and instead felt a sharp jab. "Ow."

Bruce immediate looked up. "What's wrong Mirabella? Are your hurt? Where does it hurt?"

"The IV." Mirabella interrupted as she pointed at the needle stuck in her wrist.

"Oh, right," Bruce chuckled. "You want something to drink?"

"Yes," she said. "My throat is killing me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Bruce teased her gently. "You were hospitalize because of dehydration in the first place. "We have to give you fluids and be sure you didn't suffer any head injuries. Do you remember what happened exactly, sweetie?"

"I fainted," she said, her cheeks flushing. "In the middle of the supermarket."

"Mirabella, I'm not sure-did you know that you are pregnant," Bruce blurted.

"That you're carrying a one month old baby in your belly?"

Mirabella blushed red and she was too embarrassed to meet Bruce's eyes.

"So you did know," he said dryly. "How long?"

"Not that long," she peeped. "Only for a few days."

"How did you find out?"

"Take home pregnancy test."

Bruce sighed as he checked her vitals. "You really should have seen a doctor as soon as you knew. Have you've been feeling any other symptoms? Besides fainting in supermarkets because you don't drink enough water?"

She looked at sheepishly. "Morning sickness, basically."

"That's quite normal," Bruce said. "Steve is here to see you. He's been worried sick about you, he nearly threw his shield at me when I wouldn't let him in."

"You told Steve?" she whined.

"What was I suppose to do?" he retorted. "He is your husband, and my guess from your reaction he doesn't know anything about your pregnancy."

"No," she said.

"Why haven't you told him?" he demanded surprise. "Steve would love to have a baby. Especially if he's married." he teased her.

Mirabella didn't find the humor in it. "Steve doesn't want a baby. But I was planning to tell him eventually."

"When? In eight months?" he replied sarcastically.

Mirabella glared at him. "Not funny."

Bruce sighed. "Listen, kid. If you want one old man's opinion, I think you should talk to Steve. He's a good man and he'll be an even excellent father. Just talk to him, honestly."

"What if he ditches me?" she moaned, even though she knew she sounded hysterical right now.

Bruce laughed. "He wont, you silly girl. He'll be happy. I'll send him right in. And you will talk to him." he said rather forcefully.

Mirabella glared back at him.

Bruce didn't even blink.

Mirabella fidgeted for a few minutes before Steve came barging into the room like a speedy cop trying to catch down a criminal. "Mirabella!" he shouted, his face pale as he looked at her on the tiny hospital bed looking like she was about to vomit. "Are you all right, baby?" he coddled her as he rushed to her side and began ruffling her hair.

"I'm fine," she managed to whisper. She couldn't bear to even look at him right now. "Please don't use the word baby."

Steve stared at her perplexed. "Why not? You didn't hit you head did you?"

"No!" she shouted. "Well, I don't think so. . .why does that even matter?"

"It matter to me, Ella," Steve said quiet impatiently. "You are my wife after all."

Mirabella pouted. "I'm sorry," she said. "I already gave you enough to worry about for one day."

"Try a lifetime." Steve said.

Mirabella managed a smile as she folded and unfolded her hands. How could she tell him? Steve, I'm pregnant? We better buy diapers real soon? Hope you're getting enough sleep now? Nope they all sounded like lines from bad comedy movies.

"Mirabella what's wrong?" Steve interrupted her thoughts. "Bruce didn't tell me anything was wrong. . .that you just fainted because you were dehydrated."

"Bruce was right," she said slowly as she wrapped her hand around Steve's large one. "But honey, that wasn't all Bruce found." she said slowly.

Steve paled. "Of God, is not cancer is it? A tumor? Some of Loki's poison is still inside you isn't?" he began babbling a hundred other medical problems until Mirabella squeezed his hand. "No, not something that easy."

Steve gulped. "What?" What could possibly be more horrible than that?

She bit her lip and she could fear the tears trying to spill and he hand became sweaty. "I-I can't. You're going to hate me."

"I wont hate you!" he said forcefully. "Mirabella we've been married for a little over a year. You're my wife, the woman I decided to marry even when I though I would never fall in love again. I could never hate someone as wonderful as you," he lowered his voice. "I love you, so can you please trust me a little?"

"I do trust you," she insisted. "It's just, it isn't easy, concerning what you said."

Steve blinked. "What did I say?"

"A few days ago," she said. "Remember when we were walking Lady?"

"Um, Ella you're going to have to give me a little more information."

"That day," she let out in a frustrated voice. "When you told me you didn't want a baby!"

"I didn't tell you that," he blinked back confused. "I told you I didn't want to have a baby now, but that doesn't mean I never want to have one. I just meant in a year or two."

"Well, it's a little late for that." she said bitterly.

"What are you-" he stopped looking annoyed. "Mirabella are you telling me, you're expecting a baby?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Steve, I'm one month pregnant."

Steve gasped and looked like he was about to faint.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" she said sounded wounded. "I know that you don't want a baby-"Of course I want a baby, Ella!" he exclaimed. "How can you say that?"

"But you just said-"

"Yes, but I thought you were-we weren't ready for a parenthood. We only just got married-" he stopped babbling. "Wow, a baby I can't believe it! That's wonderful news sweetheart!" he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I love you."

A small grin finally appeared on Mirabella's' face. It seemed like a heavy load had been lifted from her shoulders. "I love you too."

Outside of the hospital room. A tall dark haired man with black hair and dark brown eyes wearing a leather jacket was staring at the woman behind the desk impatiently. "For the twentieth time the name is Mirabella R-O-M-A, for Christ sake it's not a damn crossword puzzle."

"I'm sorry Agent Hayes," the woman behind the desk said annoyed. "There's no one in this hospital under that name."

"This hospital is for SHIELD personal only," James Hayes went out impatiently. "And I heard that someone named Mirabella was brought here. Mirabella is not a common name like you know. Mirabella and I were partners some time ago."

"I already told you, there is no Agent named Mirabella Roma," she sighed "There's only a Mirabella Rogers. She's married to Steve Rogers and she's no longer an agent. Would that be the Mirabella that you are looking for?"

James smirked. "Yes, that may just be it."

"Well go ahead," the lady said sounding confused. "Room 457."

James nodded his thanks as he reached the designated room. He heard the distant familiarity of a sweet, honeyed voice and a voice that he hardly recognized. He pushed the door open and looked into the ice blue eyes of a person who he had not seen in years. "Mirabella!" he called out cheerfully. "Long time no see! Remember me?"

Mirabella stopped hugging the buffed man and the blond looked at him annoyed as if blaming him for destroying the moment. "James," she whispered.

James flashed her a smile. "I'm right here, babe."

Steve flinched and asked in a hard voice. "Mirabella, who is this?"

"Oh, Steve," she said. "This is James Hayes. My former partner. . .as well as my ex-boyfriend."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you to reviewer Superkiran who gave me a character profile/ suggestions to create Steve's rival, James Hayes. Thanks a lot!


	4. James Hayes

Chapter Four-James Hayes

"Your-your ex-boyfriend?" Steve stuttered as he looked at the man who was staring with intense curiosity at his wife. And that didn't make him happy, especially since Mirabella had just announced that he was her ex-boyfriend. The man had to be younger than Steve but at least two or three years older than Mirabella.

With his leather jacket and cocky attitude he would have been the kind to bully Steve back in the old days when he was as thin as a twig.

"Yeah, man are you deaf?" James smirked. "Or are you just as dumb as you look."

Steve stiffen.

"James!" Mirabella hissed. "He's my husband."

"I know he's you're husband Mira," James said casually. "I never though you'd been into the pretty boy type and you told me you weren't the type to marry-at least you weren't when I offered to marry you."

Mirabella blushed.

Steve growled and he looked ready to choke James and throw him out of the room himself. "Get. Out."

"Oh, did a strike a nerve, pretty boy?" James taunted. "How about we go for a few rounds? Then we'll see who's the best."

"You're on." Steve decided. He would teach this guy a thing or two about humility. "Bring it on."

"Stop it, both of you!" Mirabella snapped. She needed to calm down her husband, she needed to get out of this stupid hospital, and she needed to kick James out otherwise he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut in front of Steve. "I don't want you guys to be fighting, you're causing too much of a scene."

"Somebody needs to be taught a lesson." Steve said.

"I agree," James said, his dark eyes smirking withes satisfaction. "And that person isn't me."

"Isn't it?"

"Of course he's not," Mirabella said feeling extremely cranky. She hadn't seen James in years, but he sure hadn't change. He was still cocky, he was still annoying, and he seemed to be interested in her. A little too much. "James what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you of course," he said as if it should have been obvious. "Privately."

Steve pursed his lips. "Whatever you can say to _Mrs. Rogers_, you can say in front of me."

"Actually I want to speak to _Miss Roma_, alone," he said in fake politeness. "Is that so hard for you, stars and stripes?"

Steve gritted his teeth.

"Out, James enough," Mirabella snapped. "Leave. Now. Please."

He pouted. "But Mirabella, you didn't give me a chance."

"Oh, I gave you plenty of chances," she said icily. "Goodbye, James."

James cursed, but he did as he was told and slammed the door when he left.

Mirabella blew a sighed of relief. She put a reassuring hand on Steve's arm which was shaking with anger. Steve's eyebrows were furrowed and his blue eyes looked angry.

"Hey, you ok?" she whispered.

Steve sighed, but he wouldn't face her. "I'm fine."

She bit her lip. "Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," he confirmed. "I'm mad at him." he said as he pointed to the door. "It's not like you asked him to come. Did you?"

"Of course not," she said. "We haven't spoken in years."

"But you said you were partners." he asked confused.

"Key word, were," she said. "Remember, before I met you I worked strictly alone. Me and James were only together for a few missions."

Steve still didn't look convince which irritated Mirabella.

"Knock, knock, wake up sleepyhead!" Tony Stark cheered as he came barging in as if he were a superstar carrying his baby, Stefan who clapped his chubby hands together in glee at watching his papa in amusement.

"You're going to drop him," Pepper scolded as she grabbed the little baby from Tony. "You're safe now, sweetheart."

"Excuse me, he's always safe with me."

"You wanted to launch him out of a cannon, to try on a baby Iron Man suit!" Pepper snapped.

"I was there with him," Tony rolled his eyes as he faced Mirabella. "How are you Bells? Any permanent damage?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint." she smirked at him.

"Oh, well," he patted her orange head. "There's always next time carrot top."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude," he defended himself. "Just full of opinions. What's wrong with him?" he pointed to Steve.

Steve turned away moodily.

"Whoa, it's someone's time of the month." he joked.

While Pepper scolded Tony, Mirabella grabbed a hold of the baby.

"Pretty," the baby cooed as he handed her a smashed up daisy. "Ella. Aunt Ella. Uncle Steve."

Mirabella smiled as she hugged the little baby across her chest. Would she and Steve's baby be like Stefan? Will it have that baby smell? Will he be like him? Would she even be good mother?

Right now Stefan's vocabulary was entitled only to "Aunt Ella" "Uncle Steve" "Mama" "Papa" "More" and "No!"

"So have you told him yet?" Pepper asked giggly as she squealed like a thirteen year old.

Mirabella nodded shyly. She turned to Steve, but he was still avoiding her.

"Tell him what?" Tony butted in. He had stopped trying to get Steve to look at him, let him be moody.

She looked at him shyly, her cheeks flushed pink. "I'm expecting a baby, Tony."

"Really?" Tony blinked back in disbelief. "That was. . .fast. When?"

"In September," she looked at Steve. He was still turned away.

"Well, congrats," Tony said with a real smile. He patted Steve on his shoulder. "Congrats to you too buddy."

Steve nodded.

"Congratulations to what?" Natasha and Clint Barton entered the room, dressed in their regular clothing. Their smiles still on their faces apparently they had been joking.

Mirabella glance at Natasha and Natasha suppressed a smirk. "Mirabella is having a baby." she announce.

"What?" Clint blinked. "A baby? Roma? I mean Rogers-that will be the day."

"Clint," she laughed. "I'm serious."

Clint chuckled. "A baby. . .wow a baby," he paused finally noticing Steve's face. "What's up with him?"

"Nothing." he murmured.

Clint shrugged. "Hey, Ella we saw someone right now that you may be interested in knowing. Your old partner, James Hay-"

Natasha stabbed him in the rib cage with her elbow.

Mirabella glared at him.

Pepper and Tony stared back confused. "What?"

Steve growled and turned away.

"Um, guys can we have a minute," she said tightly. "Please."

They quickly got out of the room sensing the tension.

Mirabella sighed. "Steve, we need to talk."

Steve turned around. "We do," he agreed. "What did James meant? That you wouldn't marry him before? I met you were eighteen, so he must have asked you younger, which is strange in this era. So what gives, Mirabella why did he ask you to marry you?"

Mirabella felt herself go red. "He didn't ask me," she fibbed. "James, he was making stuff up. . .saying things to confuse you. Don't worry about him."

"Don't you trust me?" he said frustrated. "Should I be worried about this James?"

James knew secrets.

James knew a lot of secrets about her. Secrets she wasn't willing to share.

"Of course, I trust you," she whispered as she pressed her lips against his. "You're my

husband, Steve. I love you. James is no threat, not to you, not to anybody."

"That's my good girl," he murmured.

Mirabella forced a smile. Even though she had been anything but good.

-End of Chapter Four-

Please review!


	5. Something Else

Chapter Five-Something Else

Mirabella frowned as she stuck a small pillow under her pink blouse early the next morning. Steve was making a huge ruckus in the kitchen as usual and Mirabella wanted to enjoy a few minutes alone.

She flattened the pillow and shirt under her now-smooth stomach and frowned as she looked at the mirror. Would she look like this in just a few month? She didn't even look enough to be married, even though she would be twenty-one in just a few months let alone carrying a baby.

She flatten out the pillow even more, even though she didn't like how it looked either.

"Hey," she smelled Steve's spicy cologne as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. He pinched the little pillow under her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Will you still love me even when I look like this?" she pouted.

Steve chuckled. "Of course I will you silly girl," he kissed her. "I think you will look prettier when your pregnant."

"You're such a tease," Mirabella giggled as she removed her pillow and placed it back on the bed.

"Harsh," Steve teased her back. "I should divorce you Mrs. Rogers."

"You wish," Mirabella said. "You're not getting away that easily."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked, apparently still worried about the whole James-mishap. Mirabella could only hope that they wouldn't have to see him again in a long, long time.

Mirabella rolled her eyes playfully. "I'll be fine, Steve. Go, I'll be fine. Have a good day at work." she stood on her tippy toes and managed to kiss him on his lips.

"I'll try to come earlier if Tony can spare me for five minutes," Steve mused. "Who knew he could he such a workaholic."

"Don't worry about me," she insisted.

"Take care of yourself," Steve said instead. "And drink plenty of water, I don't want you fainting in supermarkets again." he pressed a hand to her belly.

"Sir! Yes, sir!"

"Mirabella, I'm serious," he said frowning. "Don't scare me like that again. I nearly had a heart attack, especially since you're carrying our baby now."

"Steve," she insisted. "I already told you, I'll be fine. Stop being such a worrywart."

"Is in my nature." he joked.

After Steve left Mirabella started cleaning the house which was a mess after being stuck in the hospital. Steve might have been Captain America, but he wasn't exactly the cleanest person.

Mirabella was sweeping the floor, when suddenly she flinched. She had been an agent for almost seven years, and her agents traits weren't easily lost. She could feel someone behind her. And that person was not a friendly presence.

She quickly turned around and raised the broom.

"What are you going to do, sweep me to death?" said a joking voice from behind.

Mirabella annoyed put the broom down. "James."

James stood jokingly smiling a stupid smile and holding his hands in mock surrender.

"How did you get here?" she snapped.

"Easy," he pulled out a screwdriver. "You don't really have great protection."

"What do you want?" Mirabella snapped. She was angry, but she was also nervous as if Steve will suddenly appear and James would tell him everything.

"Relax," James said with a slow smirk. "Your husband already left. I double checked, he drove his motorcycle."

Mirabella blushed. "What do you want?"

"Oh, I think you know what I want, Ella," James said tauntly. "We need to talk. Big time."

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Oh, sweetie you don't have much of choice," he sneered. "We can either talk privately or I'll text Steve every single thing I know about you, thing you might have missed. It's entirely your choice." he said sweetly.

Mirabella gritted her teeth in frustration and humiliation.

James had her.

"One.. .Two. . -"

"Fine," Mirabella finally said as she grabbed her purse. "Let's go."

Steve arrived at Stark Tower with ten minute to spare. "Morning," he called cheerfully.

Tony looked up as he put down his screwdriver. "Hey, you're here early."

"There wasn't any traffic," Steve mused. Him and Tony weren't the greatest of friends, but they at least tolerated each other now. "What are you working on?"

Tony blurted out a strange combination of names.

Steve shook his head. "Never mind. Listen I have a favor to ask you."

"Oh, what kind of favor?" Tony's eyes lit up. "Weed? A gentleman's club, Steve finally I wont tell a soul! And not even the ladies have to know-"

"No," he said confused. "What's a gentleman's club?"

"It's-" he stopped short. "Nah, I shouldn't tell you Mirabella likes that you're so innocent."

Steve still looked puzzled.

"So what's the favor?"

"I want you to be the godfather of my baby," what Steve said was so unexpected that Tony nearly dropped what he was working on. "What?"

"You heard me," he said simply. "I want you to be the godfather."

"But why me?" he insisted. "Steve, I'm no good for your baby. I'm reckless, I'm selfish. You should go for someone like Banner or Barton, even Fury will make a better godparent than me-"

"Tony," Steve interrupted. "I want you to be the godfather, I mean we are friends, right?"

Tony paused for a moment and slowly smirked. "You do realize this means we are going to be related, somewhat."

Steve winced. "I'm trying no to think about it."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you for your reviews!


	6. Flashbacks

Chapter Six-Flashbacks

James and Mirabella meet in the same café that Pepper and Natasha had found out she was pregnant. At that time, her biggest fear had been that they would find out-and that Steve would find out that she was pregnant.

Now her biggest fear was to keep James's mouth shut, before everything started tumbling down like a house of cards.

"Your lemonade, Miss," a waiter placed the cool beverage on the table.

"Thanks," Mirabella grasped the drink in her hand and drank it tiredly. She noticed that James was staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just," James pointed to the pink drink in front of her. "Cosmo's are your favorite. That's why I ordered it for you."

"I can't drink that," she said tightly even though she wanted to gulp down the drink and pretend this wasn't happening. "I'm pregnant."

James's cocky smile fell a little. "Oh,"

"Yes, oh," she checked her watch. "Now would you please hurry up."

"Hold your horses," James said. "We haven't even started yet, and I'm guessing it's going to take a long while. When was our last mission when you were what fourteen?"

"Fifteen," she said stiffly. "After. . ."

"Yes, no sense reminding me," James inched forward. "I asked you to marry me, and you refused, and I find out five years later this pretty boy-"

"Steve," she snapped.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Asked you to marry him, and you're not even what's the saying-carrying a bun in the oven and you fall to his feet and you become the perfect little bride," he smirked. "Now what's wrong with this picture."

Mirabella grasped the lemonade in her hand. "Not so loud!"

"Why?" he replied hotly. "Afraid that your perfect husband might come in and find out that his perfect wife may not be so perfect."

"Steve knows about my past," she replied. "He knows I was a killing machine before I married him. He knows about my codename, the White Butterfly."

"Sure he may know about your. . . Psychotic past, but does he really know you," he stared at her with his brown eyes. "Really know you, does he know what happened between us. That you were once carrying another man's child. My baby."

"That's different," she dugged her nails into her palm and managed not to choke James. "I was fifteen, it was a mistake."

"Just like it was a mistake that you killed it," he said coldly.

"I didn't kill my baby!" she hollered, then quieted down when she saw people staring at her. "It was an accident. . .I didn't mean too. . .I said I was sorry James." she bit her lip.

James snorted. "Sorry, wont change anything Mirabella."

"It was a long time ago, James," Mirabella tried as she touched her belly. "So much has happened. We changed. You've change, I've changed-"

"I know you've changed," he said nastily. "You're not the Mirabella I fell in love with."

"You mean the robot?" she replied sarcastically. "The one who didn't care of anyone but herself and getting the job done? Excuse me, but that's not me anymore."

"You don't get it," he said angrily. "I loved you Mirabella back then. I loved how you were! I respected how you were! At least you were useful back then! What are you know, you're just a fake little wife playing housewife with that asshole-"

Mirabella punched him across the nose and James was so surprise that he fell on the floor.

She stood up, gasping for breath. "Leave me alone," she snarled. "Don't you dare come to see me again! Don't you dare!" She turned around and left the restaurant at rapid speed almost getting run over by taxi's and people.

Her mind was spinning too much to care. James's harsh words have brought memories. . .so many dreadful memories. The baby. . .blood . . .screaming. . .her first time. . .the pain. . .accident in Croatia.. .

"Mirabella, stop!" Two hands grasped her around tightly from her shoulders and steadied her. Mirabella panicked until she saw Steve's blue eyes. "Steve?"

"Hey, sweetie why are you so worked up?" Steve pushed back a piece of her orange hair. He looked at her tenderly. "Bruce told you, you shouldn't get too worked up honey, it's bad for the baby."

"I. . .I-" she burst into tears.

"Honey, honey what happened?" Steve demanded obviously panicked as he brushed away the tears. "Why are you crying?"

"James," she chocked out. "James is following me Steve. I'm scared."

Steve stiffen as he hugged her. "Don't worry, I'll get that bastard," he rubbed her back. "Where is he?"

"Don't Steve. . ..please don't hurt him," Mirabella begged.

"Of course I'm, going to hurt him, I'm going to make him beg," Steve said fuming. "He made you cry Mirabella."

"Steve, please I don't want to deal with him anymore," she begged him. "I just want him to disappear."

Steve hesitated before he wrapped his hands around his wife. "There, there I wont hurt him, darling. I didn't want to make you cry," he faced her. "I'll talk to Fury, in the morning ok? To have him transfer far way from here, will that make you happy?" Mirabella nodded, relief instantly entering her body as well as guilt. Steve didn't deserve someone as evil as her, someone who ever since he married her had lied and hid things from her past.

Steve truly loved her.

Even though he didn't even know half of her, like James did.

DIFFERENT KIND OF BABY

"What do you think of this James character?" Clint asked lazily as he sat on one of the stools after him and Nat had, had one of their daily practices.

Natasha wiped off the sweat from her brow. "Hmm, what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Tasha," Clint smirked. "Him and Roma we're involved in a partnership for two years. He was her only partner. And he was male. Something must have happened."

Natasha threw him a dirty glare. "It's _Mrs. Rogers _now and did you forget she's married to one of your friends."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Bull. Something happened between Hayes and Roma. It was obvious the way that Steve looked like he wanted to kill the guy."

"Well I don't know anything," Natasha replied as she though about it. "But if anything happend between Hayes and Mirabella you can bet it was anything but innocent."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the drama!


	7. Broken

Chapter Seven-Broken

Mirabella rested her hands on her five month old belly looking perfectly content in the small room. They had recently gotten a large apartment with two bedrooms and both Mirabella and Steve had finished decoration it.

Mirabella hadn't heard from James for months and she guessed that Steve had done what he had promise and had Fury ship him out taking all of her secrets with him.

The nursery was painted in bright yellow, there was a tiny white crib with yellow ducky's printed on it and several stuffed animals.

Mirabella traced the wall with one of her hands, her other resting on her belly. Four more months.

"I wished you'd let me find out if our baby is going to be a boy or a girl," she said sighing. "Picking up clothes and nursery colors would have been a lot easier at least." Mirabella desperately wanted to know the gender of their baby, but Steve was firmly opposed to it. Which often let to stupid little fights on which color was more "neutral."

"In my day, we didn't have any on those machines that would tell us the gender," Steve said lightly as he sat next to her. "Don't you want to be surprise?"

"I hate surprises," she said. "Don't you have even the tiniest curiosity?" she teased.

"Nope." he smirked.

"You're boring."

"I can live with that," Steve said as he kissed her. "You know you look beautiful when you're pregnant."

Mirabella snorted. "Yeah, right I look like a cow when I'm pregnant."

"A pretty cow."

Mirabella hit his arm playfully. "Have you thought of any names?"

Steve shook his head. "Have you?"

"Some, I like Tiffany for a girl and Michael for a boy, though I'm still not sure." she pursed her lips. "Tony says we should name her Elizabeth."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Why Elizabeth?"

"Because Edward is his middle name and he wants to hog his name on our baby too, it's the female equivalent of Edward," she giggled. "I hate to admit it, but I'm kind of starting to grow fond of Elizabeth."

"We are not naming our daughter Elizabeth, if we have one," Steve said firmly. "Tony wont shut up about it, I can promise you that."

"You're so mean to him," Mirabella teased him. "But he's your best friend."

Steve frowned, but he didn't argue. He put both hands on his hips. "Do you like the nursery?"

"Yep, it's beautiful," she mused. "And I'm sure our unborn child will thank his Daddy for doing it for him or her. Even though someone else might have preferred the traditional pink or blue."

"Let's forget abut traditions," Steve said as he gently rocked her. "What else do we need?"

"Let see," Mirabella pulled out her list. "Well, we have the crib, and the diapers, and the stuffed animals-I think we only need the baby bottles and some baby clothes."

"All right," Steve said as he helped her up. "We'll go first thing tomorrow morning."

Early the next morning Mirabella and Steve went to Babies R' Us to pick up the rest of the stuff.

"Honey, can you go get some baby bottles?" Mirabella said as she folded tiny shirts and put them in her basket. "I think they are on the next aisle, I'm almost finish with the baby clothes anyway."

"Sure thing, darling."

A few minutes later Mirabella's eyes were blocked by a pair of hands. She laughed. "Steve? Finish already?" she turned around and intensely felt soft lips planted on hers. The only problem was that they weren't Steve lips. They were James Hayes lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mirabella slapped his hand away.

James smirked. "Miss me, babe? I've got to say you have become a much better kisser since the last time we meet."

"What are you doing here?" she scowled, her voice shaking with anger. James wasn't suppose to be here. James would ruin everything. "You aren't suppose to be here James."

"Why not?" James said amused. "I quit SHIELD, so I can be anywhere I want Miss Roma."

Quit SHIELD? Mirabella's heard started spinning. No that can't be happening. This wasn't going according to plan. James wasn't suppose to return and kiss her in the middle of a baby store when her husband was so closed by!

"James, leave!" she hollered, she didn't care that she sounded hysterical. "James, leave please I never want to see you anymore."

James's face broke, and Mirabella registered a bit of hurt in his voice. "But Ella, you don't understand. . .I love you. I have always loved you. I never stopped loving you, Mirabella."

"You son of a bitch!"

"Steve!" Mirabella hollered and she couldn't believe the sight. Steve was on top of James, nearly strangling him. James was on the floor trying to get up, but Steve wouldn't let him. "Get off me, Rogers or ill kill you," James tightened. "A weak, little thing like you-"

Steve punch him across the face. "We'll, see about that Hayes. You can't come back from the middle of nowhere and harassed my wife. And your last comment there, buddy erased whatever sympathy I had for you." Steve punched him again.

"Steve! James! Stop it!" Mirabella cried. This wasn't happening. This wasn't happening. "Stop it!"

James threw Steve against the shelves, baby items fell from the shelves breaking. Blood poured from James's nose and Steve had bruises on his cheek.

Mirabella had to stop this now. Otherwise they were going to kill each other.

"Stop it," Mirabella pressed a hand on Steve's' elbow. James pushed Steve and the movement caused Mirabella to be pushed towards the floor. Hard

Mirabella felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen and then wetness. Her fingers felt around the bottom part of her stomach, towards her private area where she felt the wetness coming from. Her hands trembled as she brought the hand forward. Blood. She was bleeding.

"S-Steve," trembling she raised her hand to show him the blood.

James stopped in his tracks.

Steve's eyes widened as he leaned over.

"The baby, Steve the baby," Mirabella hiccupped.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Steve picked her up quickly. "We're going to the hospital. You and our baby are going to be all right. I'll make sure of it."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	8. Mixed Feelings

Chapter Eight-Mixed Feelings

"My car is parked right here!" Steve barked in James direction. Both James and Steve were holding Mirabella by one arm as if she were a rag doll. Mirabella didn't know if she should be grateful that they were trying to get along or strangle them both.

"Forget about your car," James barked back as he pointed to the small, blue car parked in front of them. "That's my car right there."

Steve hesitated.

"Keep stalling, Blondie," James laughed sarcastically. "Don't blame me if your baby dies."

"Steve," Mirabella pressed tightly on his hand.

"Fine," Steve relented as he helped Mirabella into the front seat. "Watch your head."

"Mirabella, try not to get any blood on the seats, the car is brand new and," Mirabella glared at James. "Ok, it doesn't matter, forget what I said."

They managed to get to the hospital in record time by the way that James was speeding down the streets. A nurse took over Mirabella and James and Steve were instructed to wait in the waiting room.

"I don't know. . .accident. . .yes, he was involve. . .no I don't have jealous issue. . .shut up, Tony." Steve sighed as he closed his phone.

"Are you going to tell everyone?" James narrowed his eyes.

"They are her friends," Steve said sarcastically. "They have a right to know. I know the word 'friends' is a foreign concept for you Hayes."

"I wouldn't be too sure if those people are still going to be your friends when they find out what you did to your wife," James pursed his lips. "I don't think they will be too sympathetic too you, Cap."

Steve wanted to choke him. "It was an accident!" he protested.

James raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Something snapped inside of Steve and before he could control his anger he found himself with his hands wrapped around James neck and he held him against the wall. "Apologize!" he growled. "Apologize, Hayes or I swear to God I will kill you!"

"Fuck you," James said. "Why do you even care? You don't even really know Mirabella."

"I do too!" he exclaimed childishly.

"Then why did she never told you about me, if you guys are so close?" James smirked as he pushed out of Steve's grip. "Think about it Rogers, you honestly can't be that stupid what is the reason that she hasn't told you abut me?"

"SHUT UP!" Steve roared as he punched James across the face.

James smashed Steve's head to the side of the wall.

"Ok, break it up, break it up!" Tony called out as he grabbed Steve by the shoulders and pulled him back, gasping for breath.

"You do know this is a hospital," Clint said as he pulled James from Steve. "Not a wrestling arena."

"He's being jack ass!" Steve said his face red with fury. Tony looked at him impressed. That had been the first time that Steve ever swore. In public. Whoever this James character was he really knew how to push his buttons. Tony pointed at James. "Ok, Hayes out." he said as he pointed to the door.

James shook his head. "What? No way!"

"You can either leave by yourself or we can help you out." Clint said darkly.

James hesitated a bit, but when he saw that it was three against one, he though better of it and quietly left.

"Are you ok, Rogers?" Clint asked noticing the cut above Steve's eyebrow.

"Yes," he said as he felt the cut. "Just something minor. You guys got here fast."

"We were out having breakfast," Tony shrugged. "Nat and Pep went to take Stefan back to Stark Tower and then they will be back here."

"God, I really made a mess out of things." Steve groaned as he buried his head in his hands.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Clint said dryly.

"She might lose the baby," Steve whispered in a hush tone and they knew he was trying hard not to cry. "We were shopping and then James came out of nowhere and we started fighting. Mirabella tried to break off the fight but we. . .I accidentally pushed her. My elbow hit the baby and she fell to the floor. She was bleeding all over the place."

Tony took a deep breath. "Steve. . .buddy I'm sorry."

"It's all my fault!" he replied angrily as he gripped his blond hair. "I was being stupid."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up." Clint put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It could have happened to anyone."

"It didn't happen to anyone, it happened to me," Steve snapped. James's words kept echoing in his head. _You don't really know Mirabella. _"And to make matters worse I think Mirabella is hiding something from me."

"What?" Tony demanded. "I know that Roma-"

"Rogers." Steve corrected.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, Rogers is not the easiest person to get along with, but as far as honesty goes she's pretty trustworthy, she's never been dishonest before. Why shouldn't you trust her now?"

"I don't know," he bit his lips embarrassed. "I just have a feeling that there's something that went on between her and that Hayes fellow when they were younger. Do you know anything, Barton?"

Clint shook his head. "All I know is that Mirabella and James were partners for a little over a year. Then Mirabella suddenly broke up the partnership. James was her first and only partner. But I think you're getting a little bit ahead of ourselves. You need to ask her when she feels better."

Steve nodded. "Yeah,"

When Mirabella woke up she found much to her surprise that Thor, not Bruce was sitting there next to her in the recovery room. She flung her arms to her still swollen tummy. Her baby was still alive inside her. . .right?

She still felt a little bump.

"Lady Mirabella, I am so glad that you have awaken at last," Thor boomed.

"Hey, Thor," she offered him a small smile. "I though you were back home."

"I was but I came as soon as I could when I found out about your distressing situation," Thor explained. "However Friend Bruce tells me that you and your unborn child are all right."

"Nothing happened to him or her?" Mirabella chocked out as she started sobbing.

Thor looked up alarmed. "Why are you weeping? This is good news."

"I'm crying because I'm so, so happy." she sobbed.

"Thor!" Bruce entered alarmed. "I told you not to upset her."

"He didn't," Mirabelle told him. "He just gave me the greatest news ever. Bruce is it true?"

Bruce nodded. "You were extremely lucky that you and your baby weren't severely damaged." he said firmly. "But for now on you have to be more careful Mirabella. I know that James and Steve don't get along, and I know you want to help, but don't risk the little human being inside you."

Mirabella nodded. "When can I leave?"

"In the morning," Bruce said. "I want to keep your overnight for a few tests and a check up."

"Did you already tell Steve the news?"

"Yes and he's immensely relief and feeling horribly guilty."

"He shouldn't," she argued. " Thor, Can you please tell him to come here?"

Steve entered a few minutes later, nervous and not meeting her eyes. "Steve, look at me." Mirabella asked

Steve lifted his blue eyes. "Don't blame yourself it was just a horrible accident. Don't feel guilty, I don't blame you."

"Ella," Steve choked out. "I don't think you understand, I could have killed our baby."

"But you didn't Steve," she squeezed his hand. "We just have to be more careful and not let James control our emotions."

"Speaking of James," Steve began slowly.

Mirabella stiffen. "What?"

"Mirabella, be honest with me did something happen between you two? Something I should know?" he looked at her. "Back when your were partners. I promise I wont get jealous this time, just tell me."

"I can't tell you." she mumbled.

"Why not?"

Mirabella glanced at him. "Because then you'll hate me forever."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thanks to everyone who has reviews, favorite, and followed, I really appreciate it! In the next chapter Mirabella's past with James is finally revealed.


	9. Truth

Chapter Nine-Truth

"I wont hate you," Steve repeated for what seemed like the thousand time. "I swear I will not hate you, Mirabella. I made a promise to you and to God that I would love you for eternity, and nothing you've done can change that."

"This is different Steve," Mirabella said tightly. "I think this will make you rethink your whole promise to God thing."

Steve smiled tightly. "Try me."Mirabella opened her mouth she had a desire to tell Steve everything. To tell her about her stupid fifteen year old self, to tell her what happened with James, what happened between them, the disaster that had struck in Croatia. But no matter how much she wanted to tell him, she couldn't tell him. She knew it would break his heart.

It would devastated him and make him think that his marriage so far had been nothing but a lie.

"I can't," she shook her head as if trying to shake Steve away like a bad dream. "I just can't Steve."

Steve's smile flattered. He pressed his lips tightly together and she had a feeling that he wanted to yell at her, but was still feeling guilty about his almost killing his baby fiasco. But one look into his blue eyes and she could see how hurt and angry he was at her.

He turned around and left the room leaving Mirabella to finally cry in peace.

"Aunt Ella!"

She raised her head and saw Pepper and Natasha at the doorway. Natasha looked taken back by the tears that were on Mirabella's face and Pepper looked pale as she tried to held Stefan.

She was so grateful to see them.

"Play!'

"No, Stefan, Mirabella doesn't want to play," Pepper said quickly as she reached into her bag and pulled out a coloring book and crayons. "Here sweetie, play while Mommy goes to visit Aunt Ella."

Stefan smiled at her as he grabbed the crayola in his chubby hand. "Ok, Mommy."

"We're so glad that your baby is all right," Natasha said as she pressed her hand on her belly. "Sorry, I should have warned you beforehand that James quit SHIELD and was coming back to New York."

"It's not your fault," Mirabella insisted. "It wasn't even Steve's fault. It was just an unlucky mess."

"An unlucky mess that Steve could have prevented," Pepper crossed her arms over her chest. "Who knew that he was the jealous type. So James has a little crush on her that's no reason-"

"Actually me and James's relationship was more than just a little crush," Mirabella interrupted. She bit her lip, she wasn't sure if she wanted to speak about her past to anyone, but she obviously couldn't tell Steve and Tony would probably laugh at her. Natasha and Pepper were her best friends. They had to understand.

Natasha and Pepper looked at each other as if waiting for this moment. "Talk."

Mirabella twisted the blanket in her hand and lowered her ice blue eyes as she slowly began telling the story. "James and I were partners when I was fifteen and he was seventeen. He was my first partner ever and as you know he is very. . .charming."

"Yeah," Natasha snorted sarcastically. "Stalking really brings out the charm in someone."

Mirabella glared at her annoyed.

She shrugged. "Continue."

"Anyway I fell in love with James as then we. . .sort of. . Slept together." she finished uneasily.

"But you told us you were a virgin," Pepper blurted out. "You remember that time when we were shopping for baby clothes and I asked if you were a virgin."

"You just assumed," Mirabella corrected. "And I didn't bother correcting your because I was too embarrassed and felt a little slutty for having sex at fifteen."

"Oh, Ella that's not so bad," Natasha put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I lost my virginity at fifteen too. Did Steve you know. . .found out you weren't a virgin?"

"Not exactly," she said. "Like you he though I was as pure as the driven snow and on our wedding night he started babbling about how it was rare these days that people save themselves for marriage and that he was glad that we both did. I didn't have the heart to correct him."

Natasha tugged on a red curl. "Ouch! Pressure much?"

"But that's not all, is it Sweetie?" Pepper said gently.

"No, I became pregnant with James's baby and he asked me to marry him, I told him I would think about it and the next day when we were on a mission in Croatia, I lost the baby," tears began rolling down her face. "There was so much blood, and James tried to help me, but by the time we got a doctor it was too late. I had a miscarriage. After that I kind of went into shock and I broke off the partnership with James. I'm not really surprise that he became so angry and hurt when I married Steve four years later," she said slowly. "But before that James was a good guy, a little cocky but very sweet. So that's my story."

Pepper and Natasha stood quiet.

"Wow," Natasha said awkwardly. "That's kind of hard to take in all at once."

"Why didn't you tell Fury when you knew you were expecting a baby?" Pepper demanded.

"We were in the middle of nowhere," she explained earnestly. "And there weren't enough agents. I needed to do that mission. Now I wonder if it was even worth it."

"And Steve doesn't know?" Natasha asked perplexed of how Mirabella and James managed to keep the secret for so long. "About anything?"

"No," she replied. "I've been too afraid to tell him. I'm scared that he will hate me. I've been lying to him nonstop ever since we got married."

"I'm sure Steve will understand," Natasha said sounding compassionate which was rare for her. "He's a decent guy."

"You can't keep hiding secrets from him," Pepper advised, "Otherwise it will drive you part and destroy your marriage and the love you have for him."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Wrong Reaction

Chapter Ten-Wrong Reaction

"Everything seems to be good," Dr. Welleck said as she wiped away the cold gel from Mirabella's seventh month stomach. "You baby is healthy, though you need to take it easy these last few months."

"Thank you, doctor," Steve helped his wife up. "Is there anything special that we need to do?"

Dr. Welleck shook her head. "No, you're doing everything perfectly. Just come back to me if you have any concerns or if you feel anything unusual."

"Thank you, doctor," Mirabella pushed down her shirt over her seventh month pregnant belly and got off the bed. She felt awkward with the huge belly on her small frame. She could hardly walk now and she got tired so quickly. Most days she was usually in bed at eight o'clock.

"Come on, sweetheart," Steve led her down to the elevator.

Mirabella flinched at his touch.

It had been two months since she told Natasha and Pepper about what had happened between her and James and after Steve had stormed off, he hadn't brought up the subject again although she knew that he was dying to ask her. James too hasn't showed up for a while now.

"Can we. . .can we stop for a moment?" Mirabella said as she stopped in front of their apartment building.

Steve looked at her confused. "Um, sure. Did you forget something?"

"No," Mirabella wouldn't meet his eyes. "I need to tell you about what James kept meaning. You're my husband, Steve and I don't want to keep anything from you." she saw Steve freeze and he turned pale. "Steve?"

"Go on," he said. "So he wasn't lying about there being something between you and him?"

"No," she said her voice trembling with nervousness. "When I was fifteen him and I were in a relationship, we had sex, and I ended up being pregnant. I lost the baby soon afterwards in an accident." she blurted out and looked nervously at him. "Steve?"

Steve had become so pale that Mirabella was sure that he was going to faint. "Steve? Please say something."

"Why did you lie to me all this time, Mirabella?" Steve blurted. "We've known each other for almost three years we've been married for almost two and you never told me that you had become pregnant or that you slept with James. You lied to me."

"Steve- Steve I didn't mean too," Mirabella protested. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, I didn't want to hurt you. I wished that I could have told you sooner, but. .I just couldn't. I was scared and then James came and everything just got more complicated. I never wanted to hurt you." she whimpered.

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" his voice shook as he turned around. "I need to think."

"Steve!" her voice broke as she yelled at him. "Steve please don't go, please!"

Mirabella sat in the apartment steps, not caring that she looked like a fool crying like a two year old. She put her head between her knees and sobbed. She was so stupid she had assumed that Steve would understand.

Who in their right mind would had forgiven someone that has been lying to them from the start. She entered her apartment building. She needed to go. She needed to leave. She didn't deserve Steve, especially after this. She was going to turn away and never look back.

When something went wrong in Steve's life he went to the gym. And the only gym that he liked was SHIELD's gym so there he was punching the bags with rapid speed trying to clear his mind about what his wife had told him, but everything's she had said kept ringing in his ears.

"Ugh!" he punched the bag to the floor and quickly picked up another one. He couldn't erased the fact that Mirabella had looked upset and how it had caused her so much effort to tell him the news.

"Rogers?"

Steve turned around and saw Fury staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. "Director? Sorry, is there a problem."

"No," Fury said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be with Roma-I mean Mrs. Rogers at the doctor."

"I was," he said blankly and then remembered that Mirabella had worked for Fury. "Did you knew about what happened between Mirabella and James?"

Fury nodded. "I did."

"Did you knew that she became pregnant but lost the baby?"

"Yes, I did."

"Then. Why. The. Hell. Didn't. You. Tell. Me?" he said as he punched the bag.

"Because it was none of my business, I assumed that Mirabella would be telling you," he looked at his upset face. "I'm guessing she told you today."

"It's just we've been married for over a year," he replied frustrated. "I thought she trusted me, I thought there was nothing hidden between us and now I find out she's been involved with James."

"Rogers, you need to grow the fuck up," Fury said suddenly.

Steve blinked back confuse. "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying cut the kid a break, before you, she was to put it bluntly, anti social. I get it that you're married and she's having a baby and you're forever in love, but come on did you expect that Mirabella was going to tell you everything about her past?" Fury raised an eyebrow. "Especially with Hayes, showing in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'm just saying that she could have said something." Steve replied.

"And I'm saying that you two should talk and sort it out," Fury said. "Really talk it out without your jealousy issues, Rogers. I know you two will work it out."

"Um, thanks," he replied. He didn't know if he should be offended or grateful for this piece of advice.

He nodded. "Meeting on Monday. Three o'clock sharp. I expect to see you there."

Back at the apartment Mirabella had her suitcase ready and was just ready to close it when she felt someone drape a hand over her mouth. "I got you, bitch," a familiar voice murmured in her ears. "Showtime."

-End of Chapter Ten-


	11. Two Prisoners

Chapter Eleven-Two Prisoners

Mirabella felt a sharp pain the back of her head, she tried to move her arms to rub her head so she could stop the pain, but she found out that she couldn't move her arms more than three inches. Her ice blue eyes locked at her arms that were pulled back by iron shackles, her legs as well. "Damn it."

"You finally woke up."

Mirabella raised her head. "James!" she choked out. James was tied in the opposite wall, and it looked that unlike her he had actually struggled, there was a large bruise at the opposite side of his head.

"Hey, Ella," he gave her a tiny smile.

She glared at him. "Why did you bring me here?"

James blinked back in confusion. "I didn't bring you here, why would I bring you here and then tied you up and then tie me up myself?"

Mirabella shrugged. "I don't know! If you didn't kidnapped me, which I find extremely weird, then who did?"

They heard someone chuckle from a distance. "I'm so glad that you are both awake, Mr. Hayes, Miss Roma," a large man wearing a fur coat appeared. He looked extremely familiar. The last time they had seen him Mirabella had lost her baby in Croatia. "Xious."

"Bingo," Xious cried out as if they were on a game show. "Very good, Miss Roma, I'm so glad that you remember me." he pushed Mirabella's shackles against then wall and the blades hidden inside the shackles cut into her wrists. "Because I never did forget about you two."

The blade stung into her wrists and she bit her lip until it bleed to keep herself from crying out. "You're not so easily forgotten."

"I'm so glad," he replied sarcastically. His eyes settled on her bulging stomach. "Expecting again I see. How did I get so lucky?"

The blood left her face. Xious wasn't only going to kill her, he was going to kill her baby. He pressed a hand on her stomach and felt a kick. "Rambunctious baby. Tell me is it a boy or a girl? It doesn't really matter, it's not going to be born anyway-"

James managed to grab a stone with the balls of his feet and he threw it in Xious direction. He needed to get the man's attention away from Mirabella.

Xious turned to him annoyed, "Don't worry I'll play with you too." he put his hands across his neck and grasped it until he turned purple. He smirked as he let go. He punched him across the face and blood poured down his nose and mouth.

Mirabella gasped. Xious was going to kill James right in front of her.

He grabbed James by his dark hair and slammed his head against the wall various of times until James almost slipped into unconsciousness. "Stop!" she shrieked. It didn't matter how much James had done to make his life miserable. He didn't deserve to die like that. Especially not in front of him.

"Do you still care about him after all these years, do you White Butterfly?" he whispered, his breath husky and with the smell of alcohol. "Is this his baby? How about I kill you and his baby right in front of him?"

Her blue eyes widened with worry. Xious had the upper hand. He could kill her if he wanted to and she was trapped.

"Stop," James whispered, his eyes were so swollen that he could barely see and he had a hard time raising his head. "Don't kill her. . .don't you dare touch that baby inside of her. If you're going to kill someone, kill me instead, but don't touch them."

"James, don't be stupid!" Mirabella snapped.

"Mirabella," he growled. "Shut. Up."

Mirabella pressed her mouth close.

Xious walked towards him slowly. He grabbed him by the jaw. "I am going to make you cry, boy. I am going to make you suffer."

James managed a smirk. "Do your best."

Xious drew a knife over his chest and pulled it down. James didn't make a sound just like Mirabella's own parents hadn't made a sound when they were murdered. But Mirabella saw the fear and desperation in his eyes.

"Mirabella?" Steve whispered as he opened the apartment door. "Mirabella?"

He froze when he saw the half packed suitcase on their bed. He raced to the closet and saw that half of her clothes were missing. Did she leave with James? Was she still in love with him? Was she upset that Steve had yelled at her?

His cell phone buzz and he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Rogers, this is Fury," Fury said gruffly. "We need you to come to HQ."

"Can't it wait? I'm dealing-"

"Rogers," Fury interrupted sharply. "There has been an incident."

"What kind of incident?"

Fury stayed quiet.

"Fury!"

"Roma and Hayes were both captured by an old enemy, Xious the one responsible for Mirabella's miscarriage back when she was fifteen. They have been captured and they are being tortured." he said quietly. "We received photos from him a few minutes ago."

Steve gripped the phone. "What does he want? Money?"

"No," Fury replied. "He wants to kill them. He wants to kill them and he wants to kill your baby as well."

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Thank you for your reviews! The next chapter will be the last one, what gender should Mirabella and Steve's baby be? Names?


	12. Freed

Chapter Twelve-Freed

Steve ran to the helicarrier as fast as he could and when he finally reached HQ, Fury, Tony, and Bruce were already there waiting with grim expressions. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"Hold your horses, Cap that's what we are trying to find out," Tony murmured as he clicked on his computer. "Just give me a few minutes."

"I don't have a few minutes," he snapped. He turned to Fury, "Where are the pictures?"

Fury frowned. "I really didn't think you want to see them Rogers-"

"Well, I do!" he snapped. "So show them to me."

Fury hesitated for a moment as he slid the pictures in Steve's direction. Steve turned pale as he saw the pictures and he felt that he was going to faint. There were two pictures, one of James and one of Mirabella, they were both unconscious and looked more dead than alive.

"Are you ok, Steve?" Bruce whispered. "We know it's a lot to take in."

"I'm fine," he mumbled as he sat down. "Where are Natasha and Clint?"

"They are on a mission in Western Europe," Fury cleared his throat. "We've been trying to reach them, but it's almost impossible."

"Got it," Tony murmured as a map appeared on the screen. "They're in Brooklyn, in what looks like a sewer, he's not that dumb at least he tried to cut off from civilization." He turned to Steve "What do you say, Rogers? Suit up?"

Steve pressed his mouth in a thin line. "Suit up."

Tony, Bruce, and Steve stopped at the far end of Brooklyn, near the ocean in a place that was so deserted they didn't need to worry about hurting civilians. Tony turned to Bruce. "You sure you just want to stay in the van, Bruce?" Don't you want to see some action?" he whined.

Bruce shook his head. "I'm fine here. I'll only go if there is immediate danger, I going to call up SHIELD's medical team to be ready, so you better hurry."

Steve nodded. "Thanks, Bruce."

"You ready, Cap?"

"Ready when you are."

Steve and Tony tried to get the metal door open, but no matter how hard Steve pushed they wouldn't open. Tony rolled his eyes. "Stand back."

"What are you-"

BAM!

Steve gaped at the hole in the center of the door. "Oh,"

"Ahh!"

They heard the shouting of a male voice and Steve and Tony hurried inside, they reached the end of the hallway when they finally saw James, nearly bleeding to death, his eyes so swollen shut that he could barely see. Mirabella was still trapped to the wall across from him.

"Mirabella," Steve rushed towards her.

"Steve, don't-" Mirabella tried to cautioned him but Xious landed in front of him and stabbed him across his stomach with a blade. Steve gasped as he unwillingly went to the floor.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony cursed as he blasted him with fire. Xious dodged them and threw dozen of knives in Tony's direction.

"Missed." Tony taunted. "I'm metal you see."

Xious narrowed his eyes. "I see," he turned to face Steve, "But he's not." He was about to develop a crushing blow to Steve's head, but Steve raised his shield and pushed him back. "Not again," he snapped as he stood up. He slapped him with the shield many times across the face. He managed to hold him by both wrists.

"Don't move, Steve, and I can finish him in one spot," Tony raised his palm.

"No, Tony," Steve grimaced. "We are not going to kill him, we're going to let SHIELD take care of him."

"SHIELD?" He snorted. "What are they going to-"

"Tony, just go," he said through gritted teeth as he tried to prevent Xious from moving. "Get Mirabella and James to the hospital, please, they need help."

Tony didn't move.

"Tony!"

"All right, fine," he grimaced as he cut off the shackles off James's arm. "You're coming with me, kid." James mumbled something as he fell unconsciencly on Tony's shoulder. Tony put him over his shoulder and walked towards Mirabella. "Ella," he gave her face little slaps. "Hey, Ella. White Butterfly, wake up."

"Hmm?" Mirabella raised her head a little. "Tony, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me Raggedy Ann," he smiled as he took of her shackles. "Come on, let's get you home."

"Where's Steve?" she whispered.

"Steve's coming."

She felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. Then something wet. She let out a low cry. "What, what's wrong?" Tony asked panicked.

"I think my water broke," she said in a panicked. "The baby is going to be born."

"But you still have two months to go! You can't do this to me, now not right now!"

"With all that has been happening lately," she said through gritted teeth. "It must have caused me to go into labor early."

"Oh, shit, oh shit!"

"Tony!" Steve yelled. "What's wrong? What are you still doing here?"

"Your wife is having your kid!" Tony shouted. "She's going into labor."

"What?' his blue eyes widened. "Now?"

"No, next week of course now!" he whined. "What do I do?"

"Get her outside, Bruce is waiting. As soon as SHIELD gets here I'll go to the hospital."Tony did as he was told and led Mirabella outside where Bruce was already waiting worried. "What's going on?" he widened his eyes. "Oh, god James. Ella, what-"

"Forget about James," Tony snapped as he laid James inside a nearby gurney. "Mirabella is going into labor, she's about to have her goddam baby."

Bruce turned pale. "Oh, god," he instructed to one of the medical attendants. "Takes care of James. Ella, do you think you can hold on until we get to the hospital?"

Mirabella nodded, her eyes filled with pain.

When they reached SHIELD hospital, Mirabella's doctor Dr. Welleck was already there waiting to take Bruce's place. They had cleaned up some of the blood from her face and it was easier to see.

"You're almost ready to push, are you ready Mrs. Rogers?" she instructed.

Mirabella gritted her teeth. "Aren't you going to give me some painkillers or something?"

"I'm afraid it's already to late. But do the best you can."

Mirabella gritted her teeth as she gave her first push. "Ok."

"One. Push again."

Push.

"Again, you're almost there."

Push.

"One, more Mrs. Rogers, you're almost finish."

Mirabella let out a loud piercing cry at the same time that a little baby cried. She felt dizzy and exhausted, but she needed to see her baby. Where was Steve?

"Honey!" Steve appeared at her side, bleeding from his chest.

"Steve, oh my god you're bleeding." she blurted. "You need to go to the hospital."

"I'll go, but first-" he stopped speaking as he stared at the little bundle that a nurse was holding as she approached them. The baby was wrapped in a blue blanket. He had blond hair and big blue eyes. The baby gurgled as he saw them. "Our baby. . .our little baby is a boy," he wrapped his finger around the baby's hand. "Hi, son, I'm your daddy."

The baby gurgle.

"And I'm your Mommy," Mirabella whispered as she kissed him on the forehead. "He looks just like you, Steve."

"No," Steve corrected. "He looks like both of us. He has your ice blue eyes."

After both Steve and Mirabella had been cleaned up and bandaged they were moved into a bigger room.

"He's so cute!" Pepper squealed as she looked at the sleeping baby.

"He's a midget," Natasha teased. "Why is he so small?"

"He was born two months premature," Mirabella explained. "He's going to have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks, but he's healthy enough."

"Have you decided on a name?" Tony asked as he held Stefan so he could see the baby. "Maybe after the great genius that prevented you from having your baby in what would have been your burial ground?"

"Very funny," Mirabella smirked. "And no, we haven't picked the name, we are still deciding. Right?" she looked at Steve.

"Right," Steve replied not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Well, guys we better let them rest," Bruce said as he stood up. "And remember no physical activity, you two." he warned them. "Bye, baby."

Mirabella and Steve stayed staring at their baby for a few minutes after they left when someone cleared his throat. "Ehem."

Mirabella stared at that person in surprise. "James?"

James was standing there heavily patched up, but he looked almost normal, though his face was a little swollen. He stared at them awkwardly. "Hey. . Um, congratulations," he pointed to the baby. "I just want to say goodbye. . .and I'm sorry for everything."

"You're leaving?" Steve asked puzzled. "Where?"

"Florida," James gave them a crooked smile. "I'm solving some things for SHIELD down there."

"Does that mean, you're back at SHIELD?" Mirabella asked surprised.

"I had to beg Fury for my job back, but yeah, I'm back." James stuttered. "I just wanted to say goodbye.. .and I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused."

Steve nodded, but didn't say anything.

Mirabella smiled. "Goodbye James and thank you."

James nodded and he left the room.

"Why did you thank him?" Steve asked.

"He was going to sacrifice himself so Xious wouldn't kill the baby and me," Mirabella explained. "That's why he got hurt more."

"Oh," Steve said. "Maybe he's not that bad of a guy after all."

"I don't think he really is," she whispered. "Maybe back then he just wanted a family."

"I think I have a name for our baby," Steve murmured as he kissed the baby's head. "If you don't mind, I'd like to call him James after my deceased friend Bucky-I told you about him, and after the man who saved our baby's life."

"James," Mirabella stared at her little baby. "James Joseph Rogers."

"I'm sorry by the way," he sighed. "I overreacted earlier."

"It's all right."

"No, it's not all right, you could have been killed and I would never would have forgiven myself."

"Steve," she said seriously as she pressed a hand on his cheek. "We've both made our mistakes."

"I love you, Mrs. Rogers." he murmured as he glanced at baby James. "I love you too, James."

"And I love both of you." Mirabella replied grateful to be with her small, not-so ordinary family.

**THE END**

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed, read, favorite and followed!


End file.
